Fairies in Thedas
by JadeOccelot
Summary: In a world with Magic, Dragons, and Darkspawn do Fairies exist alongside them and do they have tails? A series of interconnected shots and short stories of the Fairy Tail guild and its members living in a world at war and fear of magic; yet, despite how their circumstances have changed some meetings and bonds never do. Rated T main pairings are featured. Dragon Age au.
1. The Iron Dragon & the Sky Dragonling

**Fairies in Thedas**

 **The Iron Dragon & the Sky Dragonling**

* * *

"Of all days it had to rain it had to be the one fucking day I'm in this Maker forsaken forest! I can't even blame Rain Woman for this either!" trudging through the trees was a large, human man, grumbling as he went and getting soaked by the minute thanks to the appearance of the sudden rainstorm that shouldn't even be occurring at this time of year, not this north of Antiva anyway but the Maker seemed to love to screw with him. "Stupid trees don't even block the rain and is making my job harder than it should be." With that he was reminded of why he was here in the first place. A village at the outskirts of the forest was apparently being attacked by an apostate that appeared a few times a week for a month now before disappearing into the forest, normally Templars would be the ones handling this kind of problem, especially since the harasser was a rebel mage, but there were several reasons why he ended up taking this job by himself.

First off the village was almost two weeks travels, even by horse, from the nearest Chantry and the nearest Circle was even farther and the terrain made travel even worse so sending for help would take time and more so for them to come, thus leading to the second reason. The villagers were fed up with this apostate harassing them, while the apostate hasn't killed anyone and only food was being stolen; however, anyone who tried to catch the apostate so far were injured from the spells it casted as they fled. So now the mayor was offering a bounty to anyone who could deal with the apostate in any manner they saw fit, but no bounty hunter or mercenary would take the job because of reason number three, the forest the apostate decided to hide in was Arlathan Forest; considering the bloody history that took place within, the fate of it's namesake and its people no one dared entered for fear of the ghosts of the ancient elves, demons, and other dangerous predators that were rumored to roam within. In some ways the forest made the perfect haven for those who seek to disappear within it's trees, provided that they have a way to deal with the creatures the lurked inside such as the apostate hiding somewhere in here.

As luck would have it, or bad luck as he was now starting to think, he just happened to stop in a another village near by where he heard of the bounty and though the alive or dead part seemed a bit harsh for someone who hasn't killed anyone, as far as anyone knew anyway, he decided to take the job. When you're traveling with no real destination or home, and taking jobs, mainly mercenary work, wherever they could find it he needed all the coin he could get. And since he also possessed a set of unique powers that provided him with a natural defense against demons and wild animals alike and also proved more than effective against slightly more intelligent beings he decided this job was easy enough for just him alone, even against a single apostate.

"Bounty is the same whether or not I this guy back alive or not, though if he puts up a fight I can't promise that he'll come out of this in one piece." A pause. "Who am I fooling? I want this guy to put up a fight, it's been too long since I fought a decent mage that wasn't Rain Woman." That said he had no intention of killing this apostate unless the guy brought it on himself, besides if this scent he picked up was what he think it was he had some questions for him once he finally finds him. He paused for a moment to sniff the air to determine where it was coming from, the rain only made it harder but lucky for him the scent was strong even in the rain which could only mean the apostate was close.

"Gihi. Can't escape now." With that he headed down a bank towards a group of giant trees that grew close enough to each other so that their equally large roots mixed together to form a large, natural structure of roots that blocked out even this rainstorm. Stepping underneath the roots, he didn't even had to slouch for the roots were still several feet above his head, the man took a moment to wring his long, messy, black hair and his sleeveless long coat while he was at it.

"You think I'd be used to the rain by now with Rain Woman always near by. But no, even when she's not here it rains anyway," he muttered as he finished up before following the scent deeper into the roots. The deeper he got the stronger the scent got and the stronger it got the more he could finally distinguish the scent, from the smell alone he could tell the apostate was human. This apostate though had two other scents mixed in, one being the scent of magic, which wasn't surprising but the last scent was one he had suspected but was surprised none the less since he thought he was the only one, the scent of a dragon.

He had dared to suspect there was another one like him when he heard the spells this apostate used were unlike anything anyone in the village had ever seen, though he doubted they saw much if any display of magic ever in their lives to really know what was common and what wasn't, but when he heard this apostate seemed to be able to summon wind, something he knew wasn't common, he realized that he may be on to something. He wasn't sure at first but now that he smelled the scent he was positive, this apostate was a Dragon Slayer Mage, just like him. It had to be another Dragon Slayer, for it was lost magic that can only gain by being taught from Ancient Dragons, Reavers smelled of dragons too but they were warriors, not possessing magic of any kind, and they gained the scent from drinking blood from a normal dragon, not from the kind of dragon that raised him.

" _Was this apostate also raised by a Ancient Dragon? If so, which one and where is it?"_ the man quicken his steps as the scent grew stronger, eager for both the possibility of a good fight and to possible answers to questions he longed to answer even as he denied them. Another scent suddenly appeared and it scent was so strong and unexpected that he tripped over his feet before catching himself, as he was about to sniff the air to be sure a roar broke out that confirmed the identify of the second scent.

"A wyvern?! Here?!" he hated fighting wyverns, even with Lily and Juvia they were a bitch to take down, especially with their venom and highly aggressive fighting instinct. "Maybe there really are spirits here and I somehow pissed them off." He sniffed the air again and the worst outcome he could think of was confirmed, the scent of the apostate and the wyvern were coming from the same direction and were no doubt facing off.

"Well, the guy is wanted dead or alive. Guess I can let the wyvern kill them. I can still get coin for just bringing back proof that he's dead. But I can't get answers from a dead man though." He huffed as he scratched his head, trying to decide if he wanted possible answers that could be worthless or definite coin for his bounty. A human cry shattered his thoughts and with it any thought to hang back and let the wyvern kill them, for the cry that now pierced the forest was one of a child.

"Shit! Hang on kid!" he ran and weaved through the roots towards the sounds and scents and soon came upon them. A large wyvern was clawing and tearing through a cluster roots the grew particularly close together to form a barrier with clear intent of reaching the small child that managed to crawl into the smallest space possible in the very back, through the spaces he could see the child was huddled in a small ball, trying to make themselves smaller, and he could hear the child crying in fear even over the roars of the wyvern as it slowly but surely made it's way closer. He may be a mercenary and a world-harden apostate himself, but even his iron heart wouldn't let him stand by and let a child be killed in front of him, not when he can do something about it.

He charged straight at the wyvern and as he ran he turned his arm into an iron pillar and rammed it into the wyvern's side. Not expecting a sudden attack from another source and from the momentum the man built, the wyvern was sent flying onto its side and slide a good few yards away. The man landed in front of the kid's hiding spot, turned him arm back to normal and slide into his battle stance as the wyvern picked itself up. It turned to face it's new opponent and roared at him, the man replied with deep growl that clearly wasn't human, as his growl grew the wyvern paused to regard this new arrival. This creature appeared human but the aura it was given off was that of a much greater predator, even greater than a High Dragon. It paused to consider if the possibility of a meal was worth risking its life for. A sudden cry from the kid distracted the large human as he turned his head towards the roots, breaking the pause that had formed and the wyvern decided it was worth it and it jumped towards the human. The child cried out again as the wyvern closed it jaws around the man's arm, it bite down hard, ready to tear the human's arm apart but instead of tasting blood or feeling the flesh tear way its teeth grinded against cold metal instead.

"Gihi. Nice try, but not even a wyvern's teeth can cut through an Iron Dragon's Scales," the man laughed as he revealed his entire arm for all to see, the arm that was trapped in the wyvern's moth was covered from fingertips to his shoulder in silver iron scales that look remarkably similar to that of a dragon's. The wyvern, with its jaws still latched onto the iron dragon slayer's arm, lashed out with it's claws, but it wasn't fast enough for the man turned his other arm into a sword and blocked its claws before they could reach him. Wyvern and Dragon Slayer were locked together as each struggled to overpower the other, the Slayer suddenly picked up the sent of its' venom and saw that the wyvern started to use its venom as it coated its teeth and leaked onto his arm and slide down his arm towards his exposed neck.

"Oh no you don't!" he wrenched him sword arm out of the wyvern's grip, leaving his side exposed which the wyvern was more than happy to take advantage of as it used its newly freed claws to swipe at his side. He was hoping for that as he now completely covered himself in his Iron Scales as the claws tore at his side but only succeeding in tearing up his coat and tunic, and he countered with his sword arm as he slashed across its face, cutting off a fin and nearly taking its eye with but failed as the wyvern released his arm to avoid the rest of the blow at the last second. As the wyvern shook its head in pain the Dragon Slayer took his now freed arm and shook off the venom and went on the offensive.

"Iron Dragon Lance: Demon Logs!" his sword arm transformed into a large spear head and then began to rapid fire numerous spears at the wyvern, it roared in pain and rage as many of the spears hit their target as they dug into its scales. The wyvern suddenly whipped its body around it used its tail to send some of the spears flying straight back at their caster.

"Shit!" he managed to dodge a majority of the spears but a few still were able to cut through his scales as they grazed him. "Cut by my own iron! You'll pay for that!" he was going to say more when the wyvern opened its mouth and spat out a large glob of venom straight at him, he leapt out of its path but was still hit in his side where the claws raked him earlier. Once again he thanked his Dragon's and Lily's mental training and sparring matches for even after that he still managed to keep his Iron Dragon Scales up. "All those times I got my ass kicked for not keeping these scales up actually did some good." A hiss brought his attention back to the wyvern in time to see it crouch low to the ground, recognizing this as its take off position, its landing spot clear as day.

"That's how you want to play? Fine." The Iron Dragon Slayer Mage planted his feet firming into the ground and breathed in deeply and gathered his magic into his mouth, the wyvern opened its wings and launched itself straight at him with jaws, teeth, and claws baring and ready to tear into him, right as it was about to land right on top of him he unleashed his Dragon Slayer specialized spell at point blank range directly into the wyvern's exposed underbelly.

"IRON DRAGON ROAR!" metal shards and magical power tore into the wyvern and sent it flying and crashing into a large tree with enough force to slightly uproot it. He watched the wyvern crash to the ground as he caught his breath and keeping his scales up, though after using his roar it was taking more of an effort to keep active. They wyvern laid still for a moment before it slowly got to its feet, he watched it and prepared himself for another attack but he quickly realized there was no need as the wyvern swayed for a second, letting out a pained hiss before limping off as best as it could with a broken leg and wing, a torn mandible, and blood dripping from numerous gashes it had suffered from his Iron Dragon Roar.

" _It won't live for long, not with those injuries."_ with the wyvern no longer a threat he deactivated his scales with a sigh of relief. _"Wonder if I can track it later, its venom is worth a lot to Oriesians."_ Movement from the roots reminded him that he wasn't alone as he turned to see the kid crawl out from their hiding spot from the roots and he finally was able to get a good look for the first time and the kid was TINY! The kid was still on their knees from crawling but he could tell that even standing the kid would barely reach his knees, not only that but the kid was covered in dirt and muck from head to toe, wore thin, torn, clothing that were in no way keeping the kid warmth and were barely intact, and was also way too thin, a clear sign of not having a decent meal or bath in Maker knows how long. He was surprised to see that the kid had short, dark blue hair peeking out from all the dirt, a color not common at all and the only other person he know who had blue hair was Juvia, who had a lighter shade of blue hair, but he thought that was a side effect of her magic, with the rain and her unusual control of water, she confirmed that theory when she admitted that her hair used to be different color altogether before her magic developed. It was similar for him as well for his red irises and metal studs on his face and arms were his side effects from his type of Dragon Slayer Magic. _"But the kid's too young to have magic yet though. Perhaps there's magic in their bloodline?"_ The kid looked at him with big brown eyes and just stared at him for a moment, causing him to fidget from the sudden pair of staring eyes he was receiving. Deciding the break the silence before it got awkward he spoke up.

"You alright kid? It didn't bite you or hit you with its venom or anything like that did it?" He felt stupid for asking when he could clearly see that kid didn't have any claw or bite marks and didn't seem to be suffering from the effects of wyvern venom. To his shock the kid suddenly started to tear up, not having experience with dealing with kids he started to panic. "Why you crying?! Don't cry! It's gone! Nothing here's to hurt you now!" before his pointless rant could continue the kid launched themself at him and latched on to his leg. "Wh-?" He paused when he realized that the kid was sobbing into his leg but wasn't letting go either. He stood there for a moment, not knowing what to do. Without thinking he took a whiff of the air and when he picked up the kid's scent he was shocked to his core. The smell of the apostate, the other Dragon Slayer he smelled earlier, was coming from the little kid that was now crying their eyes out into his pant leg. "Oh shit."

* * *

"Okay kid, you got food in your belly, you're clean, and you even got to sleep so start talking." After realizing that the kid was the apostate he was tracking he was at a loss of what to do next, though the kid decided that for him when they suddenly collapsed, he barely caught the kid in time. Discovering that the apostate he was suppose to hunt down and bring back if still alive, was a little kid who couldn't be no older than 5 years left him with very few options and had him realize some other unpleasant implications about this whole job in general. He decided that he needed more information before he did anything and to get that information he needed to talk to the kid who was now unconscious in his arms.

So the Iron Dragon Slayer Mage decided to set up camp there at the base of the roots since they provided natural shelter and he doubted any more creatures will come near with him here now. There he let the kid sleep in his long coat, _"Why didn't I bring my bedroll? Oh right, because I thought this was going to be a simple bounty hunt."_ while he kept watch incase anything did come near by to check them out. The kid was out from the rest of the day and night before finally waking up the next morning, causing the older dragon slayer mage to wonder just how long it's been since the kid slept. Lucky for them he did bring some edible food with him, which the kid devoured so fast that he actually had to remind them to slow down so they didn't choke or throw it back up and afterwards cleaned the kid up in a creek near by for the sake of his nose and for the kid's, but that's also where, much to his chagrin and embarrassment, that he finally learned that the kid was girl.

Now they sat in front of a fire, the girl now wrapped up in his coat since she didn't have any other clothes and he certainly didn't have anything else for her to wear, and he was finally going to get some answers. But the kid just stared at him with those big brown eyes of hers, not saying a word.

"Come on kid, talk to me. I already proved that I'm not going to do anything to you, hell I gave you food, cleaned you up, and let you sleep in my coat, which you're still wearing. I wouldn't have done anything like that I just wanted to hurt you," still no response. "Look kid, all I know is that the village just outside of this forest claims that a apostate has been harassing, stealing, and attacking them for a month now. You're little but I can tell from your scent that you already have magic, which shouldn't be possible at your age, but you possess a special kind of magic don't you?" the kid lowered her eyes but still didn't say anything. "The same kind of magic that I also possess." With that she looked up and looked at him face-to-face. "That got your attention? Come on, you already knew. If not from my scent than from that breath attack yesterday was a dead giveaway." She blushed at that. He paused a moment to see if she'll speak up, when she didn't he tried once more to get her to talk.

"Kid, I just want to know the whole story. What I've been told and what I'm seeing with my own eyes has me doubting that you're the great menace that they're claiming you to be."

Again not a word from her. _'I'm getting nowhere with her. All this is doing is giving me a headache.'_ He sighed and rubbed his eyes in a futile attempt to ease said headache. _'Must be from not sleeping since I got to that village. Not to mention the kid ate the rest of my food.'_ He moved to stretch his stiff limbs when a sudden pain flared up on his side, causing him to winch and hiss from the unexpected pain. When the pain subsided he looked down at his side and realized his tunic was sticking to his side, he peeled away the tunic, wincing slightly from the pain of the cloth separating from his skin and once it was off the sticky area the smell of venom and infection hit him as he saw a cut he suffered from one of his spears that managed to cut him yesterday had been hit from the venom the wyvern had also managed to hit him with. He was infected with wyvern venom and with no antidote at hand. ' _Shit!'_ He knew that it was thanks to his enhanced immune systems that he didn't feel the effects sooner other than the headache, but that also backfired on him for now he wasted time here with the kid instead of getting back to the village for possible treatment, now it was most likely too late.

"You're hurt." He looked up and looked at the girl, it took him a moment to realize that she was the one that spoke just now. She looked at the infected wound with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry! You're hurt because of me!" she started crying again and he really wasn't in the mood to deal with a crying kid he when just learned he was going to die a slow and painful death.

"Stop crying!" he snapped, to his surprise she stopped but now had a stunned look on her face and more tears were still threating to spill, the unfamiliar sense of guilt immediately snapped back at him for causing that. "Tch, sorry but crying never solves anything. And it's my own dam fault, I was caught off guard when… Well, you saw what happened and for not bothering to check myself over afterwards. Anyway I'll be fine as long as we get certain herbs." He knew better, the plants he needed didn't grew in this part of Antiva, but he didn't want the girl to cry anymore. Said girl got up and started walking towards him, hands gripping his coat as it dragged behind her.

"I know that the herbs don't grow around here, " she said with a sniff as she stopped at his infected side.

"No fooling ya, huh?" he said as he watched her, wondering what she was up to. "Than you know that's nothing we can do about this then, not without an antidote."

"But I can help though, I don't have a potion or anything like that but I can still help," before he could ask what she meant she stretched out her hands together right above the wound and closed her eyes, after a few seconds her hands glowed in light-blue light and then the wound also glowed in the same magical light.

"Healing magic?" he had been treated before by healers before, but right away he could tell that this magic and its wielder put them all to shame. He could feel the magic destroy the venom in his system while simultaneously mending the torn flesh back together, after only a few minutes of this the light faded and she opened her eyes. He looked at the wound and was shocked to see nothing but healthy skin, usually even when a healer fully healed a wound there was still tenderness, the area still pink or even red from the wound, or even a scar was usually remained, but here it was as if the wound never occurred in the first place. He looked back up at the girl, shock still on his face.

"That should do it. I have enough magic now since I was able to sleep and thanks to the food you gave me," she said as she waited for a response from the older Dragon Slayer, when he didn't say anything and continued to stare at her she started to get nervous.

"That's your Dragon Slayer Magic," he didn't ask, he stated it as if it were fact, which she confirmed when she nodded.

"My magic is Sky Dragon Slayer Magic, I don't know much attack spells but I can heal injuries, poisons, and even certain sicknesses, I also know support magic that's not used in the Circle," she looked down again when she finished talking, but was surprised to feel a heavy weight on her head.

"Gihi. You just saved my life kid. Now we're even, so quit acting all shy now," he said as he ruffled her hair. She couldn't help but giggle as she tried and failed to move his hand away from her head. "So now that we're all friendly you mind answering my questions?"

She looked at him again without saying anything. _'Oh come on! Again?'_ he was brought out of his internal rant when she spoke.

"Don't we need to introduce ourselves first?" now it was his turn to stare at her.

"Wait, so the reason you won't say a word till now was because we haven't properly greeted each other?" she paused for a few second before saying.

"Yep." With that he slammed his head into the ground, startling her and sending her into a panic. "What happened?! Are you okay?! I thought I got rid of all the venom?!" he raised his hand, stopping her in her tracks as he righted himself back up.

"All this time. She didn't say a word because we didn't introduce each other. That's all it would have took?" he muttered as he rubbed his forehead, more to himself than to her. He stopped rubbing and looked at the girl and toothy smirk said "Alright, I'm 'Black Steel' Gajeel Redfox, the Iron Dragon Slayer and son of the Iron Dragon Metalicana."

The girl looked him for a second before she smiled for the first time since he met her and replied in kind.

"I'm Wendy Marvell, the Sky Dragon Slayer and daughter of the Sky Dragon Grandeeney."

* * *

 **This idea has been floating in my head for a while and I finally decided to write it out and depending on how this is received I may turn this into a story of interconnected shots and short stories that include the rest of Fairy Tail, their lives in Thedas, how they respond to the big events that shake the world, and how they meet and become Fairy Tail. I have plenty of ideas and more forming so it'll be interesting to see how this goes and to see what everyone thinks. There will be a part two for this shot; I just decided this was a good place to end the first chapter.**


	2. The Iron Dragon & the Sky Dragonling 2

**Forgot to say this in the first chapter.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters, they belong to Hiro Mashima.**

 **I also do not own Dragon Age, its world or any characters, they belong to Bioware.**

 **Fairies in Thedas**

 **The Iron Dragon and the Sky Dragonling Part 2**

* * *

"So what's your story Wendy? How did you end up here?" Gajeel asked as they settled back around the fire. Wendy tightened her grip on the long coat he lent her before she began her story.

"I live here. I mean, I lived further in the forest with Grandeeny."

"Your Dragon?"

"Yeah. For as long as I can remember Grandeeny raised me in some old ruins that she said the ancient elves used to live in. She raised me and taught me everything I know, from my magic to reading and writing.

" _Vonum tinvok uv dovahruv_?" he asked in the lost Draconic language that only the Ancient Dragons used.

" _Ney_ , _rek taught wah etaak ahrk pel ko ney tinvok_ " she replied fluently. He couldn't help but smirk back at her, but that fell though when her face filled with grief. "She did, but now she's gone. She just disappeared and I don't know what happened." Her eyes started to fill with tears, most likely reliving that day she was abandoned by her foster mother. Gajeel stretched out his hand and patted her head in what he hoped was in a comforting way, not wanting to see her sad for some reason, it must have worked for the tears stopped before they even fell. He moved his hand back and let her have a moment before he asked.

"When did she disappear?" She took a few moments to count the days before answering.

"I think… almost two months ago now." He looked at her in shock.

"You've been living out here by yourself all this time?!" a five-year old girl had managed to survive for two months in Arlathan Forest, a forest filled with many wild predators and demons, even with magic it was feat very few could ever hope to live through and this little girl had done just that. Granted she almost and most likely would have got eaten by that wyvern yesterday had he not come along when he did, but he was stunned that she still managed to last that long on her own. His train of thought stopped when he recalled the reason he was here in the first place. "Wait, you've been on your own for two months but the village claimed that the 'attacks' started a month ago." She lowered her head, bangs covering her eyes before she explained.

"I wandered around with no idea where I was going, just trying to find Grandeeny. A month ago I reach this end of the forest and found the village. I went there, hoping someone would know where she was, but no one did. They thought I was making up stories, telling me that I imagined it or that I was lying. They told me to go away, that they didn't want any orphans, especially a liar."

Hearing that Gajeel couldn't help but recall his own experience when his Dragon, Metalicana, disappeared and it was almost exactly like Wendy's. People called him a liar, crazy street urchin and worse, and all but chased him with torches and pitchforks out of nearly every village he went to. No one wanted an crazed orphan kid who claimed to have been raised by a dragon who just seemingly vanished into thin air. But what Wendy said next confirmed his growing suspicion and worst fear about this job.

"I didn't mean to make anyone angry or hurt anyone, I just wanted some help and I was so hungry. I thought no one wanted that bit of food since it was outside in a alleyway and no one was around, but they started calling me a thief and said they were going show me what they did with thieves. I used some wind magic to keep them away, I didn't want to hurt anyone I just didn't want them to hurt me." She started crying after confessing, clearing feeling terrible for what she did, but to Gajeel she did nothing wrong. She was just a little girl, lost and alone, just trying to survive and find her mother, instead all she found was a village full of basra that wanted her dead for no reason other than for being an orphan mage and were more than willing to twist the truth to make that happen.

' _They better pray to the Maker and Andraste that I don't come back.'_ Thoughts of tearing through that village filled his briefly before remembering that he had a crying kid at hand. He sighed before he reached out to her once more but this time he reached behind her back and scratched between her shoulder blades, something he recalled Metalicana doing for him the few times he truly needed comfort _'It was one of the fews times the old hunk of metal actually showed his softer side hidden under all that iron scales of his.'_ Her cries slowed and for a moment he thought it worked, but to his shock she once again latched onto him, this time against his side and buried her face into him. He stayed still for a moment before he resumed his earlier action, offering her any comfort he could. _'As long as she's not crying anymore, kid's been through enough.'_

They sat there together for a time till she stopped crying, taking that as he his cue he spoke.

"You did nothing wrong kid. You just stumbled upon the wrong people and got a crappy hand handed to ya. Very few people are genuinely kind to others, especially if they're different races, mages, or even if they know that they can't fight back without paying for it. You just also happen to be a very young mage with lost magic that no one's seen in centuries. Believe me when I say I know exactly what you're going through. I've been through that and worse and I was only a few years older than you when..." he stopped, fighting back memories of a time he rather forget. She muttered something but since her face was still buried into his side he couldn't understand a word she said.

"You need to remove your face from my side, I didn't catch that." She moved her head to look up at him and repeated what she said.

"Your Dragon disappeared too?"

"Yeah, Metalicana just disappeared one day without a word to me. Even after he said that he wouldn't be like my birth parents. A liar and selfish jerk." He was surprised to feel Wendy's arms tighten around his waist, or as far as her little arms could reach anyway. It took him a second to realize that she was giving him a hug, trying to comfort him this time. He couldn't stop the small smile that appeared on his face as patted her head in return. "Thanks for that kid. Can't remember last time, if ever, I was last hugged by anyone." She smiled and hugged him again.

"When did he disappear?" she suddenly asked in a nervous voice, hoping that she didn't anger him with her asking. He scratched between her shoulder blades to reassure her before answering.

"Fourteen years ago on Solace 7 of… "Wendy tilted her head in confusion when Gajeel suddenly trailed off, the older Dragon Slayer looked as though he just had a revelation. "Wendy! When exactly did you say Grandeeny vanished?" she jumped a little from the unexpected question, confused but she answered anyway.

"Two months ago on Solace 7." When she said that Wendy seemed to also realize what Gajeel did. Both of their Dragons have vanished on the same day of the same month, on the seventh day of the seventh month and though the years were different the number seven still played into it for their dragons disappeared fourteen years apart. The chances of this just being coincidence was there but very low at best.

"So they both disappeared on that day, different years but still," Gajeel muttered out loud. _'All this time I thought the bastard just abandoned me like my birth parents did, but maybe something actually happened to him.'_

"What does this mean?" Wendy asked, Gajeel just shook his head.

"Honestly, I have no idea kid." They both went silent, each thinking over what they just learned when Gajeel realized something else, he had no idea what he was going to do with Wendy.

' _No way am I taking her back to that village. The Chantry and the Circle are no good either, soon as they learn that's she not only a mage when she's too young to technically be one but has lost Dragon Slayer magic to boot they'll make her Tranquil. She's also too young to just send her on her own, sure she made have made it this far but out there she either get captured by slavers or Templars, both take away her freedom though the Templars will do that by taking her to the Circle which again will end in her becoming Tranquil, death would be a kinder fate than becoming a emotionless husk with no free will at such a young age or any age really. Though she'll end up dead anyway if she gets killed by other means including starvation.'_ He groaned in irritation and pinched the bridge of his nose. _'This is NOT what I signed up for.'_

"Can I stay with you?" Gajeel blinked. He blinked again, and once more for good measure. He looked down at Wendy, who was staring at him with hopeful eyes as his brain tried to process the words he just heard, because there was no way she just asked that.

"Why in Thedas would you want to do that? We just met! You don't even know me! For all you know I could be a slaver!" he didn't mean to snap but he had no idea what possessed this little girl to willingly want to stay with him. Only four people in his entire life wanted him around and one of them disappeared without a trace and left him alone deep in the Hunterhorn Mountains and another he had to leave or else they would have been killed for harboring an apostate. Wendy panicked for a moment before she gathered enough courage to speak again.

"If that was true you would have brought be back to the village or somewhere else while I was asleep."

' _She's got me there.'_

"And both of our Dragons are missing and we're both Dragon Slayer mages, you also said you know what I'm going through so it makes sense to stay with someone has mastered this magic and can teach me."

' _She's a smart one, using my own words and logic against me.'_

"And maybe we'll be able to find them if we look together." He was going to speak up there and counter when her eyes started to fill with tears again, "And…and…"

"Oi, kid," but what she said next stunned his iron heart.

"Besides Grandneey you're the first person who was ever nice to me!" the tears flowed freely as she clang to his side, her grip so tight her little knuckles turned white. Gajeel could only stare in shock and disbelief at her, his thoughts in chaos and emotions he thought has died long ago resurfaced in force. He prided himself in being able to look after and rely on himself, though Lily was the first person who he trusted with his life it took a series of events where Lily lost nearly everything for him to finally learn to trust again. And while the events surrounding his first encounter with Juvia wasn't nearly as dire it still took time for him to trust and lean on her too, but at least with them they are more than capable of holding their own and taking care of themselves, this was not the case with Wendy. She hasn't known him for a day yet she trusted and was relying on him to care and protect her all because he was the first to show her kindness of any kind in her young life since her Dragon disappeared; he knew there was more to it than that, he doubted anyone else would have risked their life against a wyvern for a kid that wasn't theirs, but he guessed that fell into the kindness category in her eyes.

He watched her as she continued to cry and cling to him, as if fearing that something was going to tear her away from him. It was then that despite not knowing her for long either he realized that he couldn't leave her, not like this.

' _What are you doing to me kid?'_ he hesitantly put his arm around her in a one armed hug, pulling her closer to him.

"Alight, you can stick with me for now if you want," her crying slowed till she was only hiccupping. "But you need to know that I am a mercenary, being a apostate doesn't leave much for job opportunities. I also don't have a home so I travel around Thedas, taking jobs where I can find them. The jobs aren't pretty and I have no way of knowing how they'll end, look what happened with this job." He got a little nervous laugh for that. "So you may have to come on jobs or stay behind someplace till I come back, I don't know yet but we'll figure that out. Also you can't use your magic as freely as before, all it takes is one mistake and Templars will be after us, you'll have to trust me when I say it's safe to use magic or not. All that said you still want to come with me?" Wendy looked up at him and though she still had tears in her eyes she wore the brightest smile that he'd ever seen anyone make.

"Yes! I want to stay with you!" tighten her grip on him, but instead of clinging to him, seeking comfort, she was hugging him from happiness. "Also since we're going to go all over Thedas then we might find our Dragons!" he wanted to say that in the fourteen years since Metalicana disappeared he haven't heard or found anything about him, but looking into those hopeful brown eyes he couldn't stop his own bit of hope of finding Metalicana from rekindling.

"Gihi, maybe we will," he said with grin. An actual grin, not a smirk or battle crazed grin, but a genuine smile as he ruffled her hair as she tried to stop him but his arm has hers trapped, pinning her against his side.

"No fair! I can't move!" he just laughed as she tried and failed to wiggle her way to freedom.

' _If she can make me act like this there's no way that even Juvia can…'_ his hand stopped and his arm slacked enough for Wendy to escape. She looked up to see in time to see him face palm himself.

"What's wrong?" he parted his fingers so that his crimson eyes peeked out.

"I just realized how much of an idiot I am," Wendy tilted her head as the finished, "How am I going to explain that I brought back a kid instead of coin to Lily and Juvia?!"

* * *

 **Sorry for the lack of action here, not every shot is going to be action pack but don't worry there will be plenty of battles with swords and magic and even brawls because this is Fairy Tail no matter what universe they're in.**

 **Reviews and constructive criticisms are welcomed, I want to know what you guys think and I seek to improve my writing. If anyone ever feels OOC let me know.**

 **I used the Chantry calendar here and Solace is our July.**

 **Basra is Qunlat that translates: rude term to non-Quari people**

 **Translations for what Gajeel and Wendy said.**

" **The common language or Draconic?"**

" **Both, she taught me to read and write in both languages."**

 **I used the Draconic language in Skyrim for our Dragon Slayers because I wanted them to have a language of their own among the languages in Thedas and their writing looks similar to the Elven writings.**


End file.
